


Die Casanova Methode

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, POV John
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hat ein neues wissenschaftliches Projekt, bei dem John ihm helfen soll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Casanova Methode

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Valdan! 
> 
> 2) Spielt nach der Serie. Atlantis ist zurück in der Pegasus-Galaxie

Nach einem pro forma Klopfen betrat John Rodneys Quartier mit zwei Dosen Bier und einem Datenstick voller neuer Filme. 

„Hey, Rodney, ich habe jede Menge neue Abendunterhaltung dabei.“ Mit einem Grinsen schwenkte er seine Mitbringsel. „Alles direkt aus dem letzten Datenstream.“

„Ich muss noch diese Seite zu Ende lesen“, erwiderte Rodney mit einer zerstreuten Handbewegung und setzte seine Lektüre fort.

„Seit wann liest du auf Papier, statt im Computer?“ John stellte das Bier auf den Schreibtisch und trat näher. 

„Ich habe es mir ausgedruckt, damit ich darin unterstreichen und Anmerkungen machen kann.“ Rodney schaute nicht auf, während er weiter aufs Papier starrte.

„Okay.“ John setzte sich so auf Rodneys Bettkante, dass er den Titel, der in Rodneys Handschrift auf dem Deckblatt stand, lesen konnte.

Die Kunst der Verführung – oder – Warum auch Sie ein Casanova sein können! 

„Das ist ja gar nichts Wissenschaftliches!“

„Ach ja? Kling nicht so empört.“ Zum ersten Mal blickte Rodney von seinen Seiten auf. „Außerdem ist es sehr wohl wissenschaftlich, denn es geht um empirische Methodik, um den Erfolg in Beziehungen zu optimieren.“

„Oh.“ John nickte halbherzig. 

Aber er schien nicht so ganz überzeugt dabei auszusehen, denn Rodney erklärte weiter: „Ich habe mich gefragt, was falsch gelaufen ist mit Sam, Katie und auch Jennifer. Warum haben die drei entweder gar nicht erst gewagt, mit mir eine Beziehung einzugehen oder haben sie sogar abgebrochen? Denn zweifellos bin ich doch ein guter Fang. Wer kann schon sonst behaupten, die Freundin eines zukünftigen Nobelpreisträgers zu sein?“ 

„Vielleicht war ihnen dieser Aspekt nicht so wichtig?“, wagte John einzuwenden. „Vielleicht wollten sie lieber …“

„Ganz genau!“ Rodney schnipste begeistert mit den Fingern und streckte den Zeigefinger in Johns Richtung. „Genau das habe ich mir auch gesagt. Also habe ich Recherche betrieben und bin dabei auf diese Anleitung gestoßen. In zwölf Schritten wird erläutert, wie man nicht nur auf intellektueller Ebene punktet.“

Rodney rückte näher an John heran und hielt den gehefteten Ausdruck so, dass John mit hineinschauen konnte. „Es gibt einleitende Kapitel über Dinge, die ich sowieso schon beherrsche…“ 

John konnte eine Zeile erhaschen, die „Die Kunst des Zuhörens“ hieß und wagte Rodneys Aussage anzuzweifeln. 

Aber Rodney hatte schon weitergeredet: „…und praktische Anleitungen zum Beispiel zum besseren Küssen.“ Er schlug eine weitere Seite auf, die er mit seinem Finger antippte. „Da werde ich mich jetzt reinknien.“ 

John sah mehrere Photos aus bekannten Hollywood-Filmen, selbst der berühmte Über-Kopf Kuss von Spiderman war dabei. „Und mit wem willst du üben? Mit den Dummies aus dem Trainingsraum?“ John versuchte sich vorzustellen, was die boxenden Marines wohl sagen würden, wenn Rodney dort zum ‚Training’ auftauchte.

„Ach, üben kann man doch mit jedem“, wischte Rodney Johns Einwand weg. „Teyla, Miko, Cadman. Ja, selbst du würdest doch wahrscheinlich nicht nein sagen, oder?“ Rodney grinste ihn unschuldig an. 

„Natürlich nicht“, meinte John und grinste gönnerhaft zurück. „Wofür sind Freunde schließlich da?“ Dabei schluckte er einen Hauch von Bitterkeit runter. 'Oh, Rodney! Wenn du wüsstest. Du müsstest nur fragen …'

Rodney redete schon weiter. „Eben. Und ich habe mir nie klar gemacht, wie viel Wissenschaft da eigentlich drin steckt. Ich meine, nimm zum Beispiel den Eindringwinkel der Zunge, oder den richtigen Druck, den man ausüben muss, das sind alles Parameter, die quantifizierbar sind.“

„Wird der Druck in Mikropascal gemessen?“ John konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass so ein Ansatz normalerweise viel versprechend war – allerdings bei Rodney … 

„Unsinn. Obwohl … ja, wahrscheinlich könnte ich einen approximativen Wert in meinem Kopf berechnen. Aber sieh mal hier _‚Als erstes streichen Sie sanft mit Ihrer Zunge über die Lippen Ihres Gegenübers bis man Ihnen Einlass in den Mund gewährt.’_ Das ist jetzt keine exakte Angabe, aber ich denke, man kann damit arbeiten.“ 

John fand die Formulierung sehr wenig anregend, aber wenn dies natürlich ein wissenschaftliches Handbuch war, musste es wohl so nüchtern klingen. Er spürte wie Rodney ihm eine Hand in die Halsbeuge legte und ein Stückchen näher rückte. Mit einem Mal fing Johns Herz zu rasen an. Rodney wollte doch jetzt wohl nicht …! Das ging nicht! Das war Rodney gegenüber unfair, denn der konnte ja nicht wissen, dass John schon seit Jahren von so einem Moment träumte, ihn aber immer wieder tief vergraben hatte, weil Rodneys Frauengeschichten es verflucht unwahrscheinlich machten, dass er an ihm interessiert war. Er versteifte sich und suchte panisch nach den passenden Worten, um Rodney davon abzubringen, ohne dessen Gefühle zu verletzen. 

Aber Rodney, der ja nicht ahnen konnte was in seinem Kopf vorging, rückte noch ein wenig näher und meinte mit ausnehmend ruhiger Stimme: „Hey, du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass du mit mir üben würdest. Oder?“ 

„Ja, aber …“, krächzte John. 

Rodney ließ ihn den Satz nicht beenden, sondern fuhr schon fort: „Kein ‚aber’. Ein kleiner Freundschaftsdienst. Mehr nicht. Auch wenn ich es gerade gesagt habe, du kannst dir doch nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass ich Cadman frage, oder?“ 

„Nein.“ Nein, das konnte John nicht, denn seit sie in Rodneys Kopf gewesen war, flößte Lieutenant Cadman ihm einen gehörigen Respekt ein und es war jedem Außenstehenden klar, dass er nie genau wusste, wie er sich in ihrer Gegenwart verhalten sollte. Cadman würde er bestimmt nicht mit so einer heiklen Angelegenheit betrauen. 

„Siehst du.“ Rodney klang sehr geschäftlich und nicht im mindestens davon beeindruckt, dass er kurz davor stand ein männliches Teammitglied zu küssen. 

Vielleicht sollte sich John etwas von Rodneys Zen-Haltung zu eigen machen? Denn alles, was Rodney wollte, war etwas Lippenkontakt. Mehr nicht. Nur auf seiner Seite wäre da mehr, was Rodney aber nicht wissen konnte. Also eigentlich musste er sich doch nur die Frage beantworten, ob er Rodney einen kleinen Gefallen tun wollte und dabei … sich selbst einen noch größeren tat. Aber das war ja nicht verboten. 

Rodney legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und fragte spöttisch: „Du fühlst dich nicht gerade in deiner Männlichkeit bedroht, oder?“ 

„So ein Quatsch“, wehrte John ab. „Die definiert sich doch nicht darüber, ob ich dir jetzt bei deinen Studien helfe oder nicht.“ 

„Dann ist ja gut, G.I. _John_ “, lachte Rodney und überwand die letzten Zentimeter. 

John wollte sich beschweren, aber in dem Moment glitt Rodneys Zunge über seine Lippen und der bisher abstrakte Wunsch Rodney küssen zu wollen, war auf einmal gar nicht mehr so abstrakt. Es geschah wirklich. Johns Intellekt mochte noch zögern, aber Johns Körper war es egal, dass dies unter nicht ganz den richtigen Vorzeichen geschah. Ohne an das Handbuch zu denken, öffnete John seine Lippen und spürte Rodneys Zunge in seinen Mund vordringen. 

John ließ die Augen offen, denn er wollte mit allen Sinnen aufnehmen, dass dies Rodney war. Er legte seine Hand an Rodneys Wange und fühlte die leichten Bartstoppeln, die jetzt, am Abend, nachgewachsenen waren. Er roch Rodneys Aftershave und das war so vertraut, dass er sein Herzrasen wieder etwas unter Kontrolle bringen konnte. Ja, vielleicht war es eine ungewohnte Situation, aber waren sie nicht dreiviertel der Zeit in irgendwelchen ungewohnten Situationen? Rodneys Zunge schien das mit dem richtigen Druck schon ziemlich genau raus zu haben, denn es fühlte sich perfekt an und John musste heftig dagegen ankämpfen laut aufzustöhnen. 

Verdammt, er durfte da jetzt nicht ganz hereinfallen, Rodney erwartete ein Versuchsobjekt und keinen engagierten Partner vorzufinden. Wie ein guter Militär musste er die Umgebung im Blick halten, denn sonst gäbe er zu viel von sich preis. John zwang sich, den Augenblick zu genießen – aber mit einem Hauch von Abstand. So als würde er für sich ein mentales Photo anfertigen. Er versuchte die Einzelheiten abzuspeichern, später dann, wenn er allein war, würde er sich auf das Gesamtbild einlassen. 

Langsam löste sich Rodney von ihm, räusperte sich und verkündete dann mit leicht belegter Stimme: „Das war schon nicht schlecht. Das werden wir irgendwann noch mal üben.“ Dann richtete er sich auf und fragte mit seiner normalen Stimme: „Welche neuen Filme hast du dabei?“ 

„Hier.“ John reichte ihm den Datenstick, den er die ganze Zeit in der linken Hand gehalten hatte, wie er erst jetzt feststellte. „Schau mal durch, was dich interessiert.“ 

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte John mit null Konzentration für das, was über den Bildschirm flimmerte, dafür aber mit einem federleichten Gefühl im Kopf – und einem halbharten Schwanz, der, wann immer Rodney ihn zufällig berührte, sofort reagierte. 

John war froh, als endlich der Abspann lief. Kurz danach verabschiedete er sich von Rodney und nahm in seinem Quartier noch eine warme Dusche, wo er sich mit Rodneys Bild vor Augen und dem Gefühl von Rodneys Zunge in seinem Mund rasch zum Höhepunkt brachte. 

\----------------------------------------------

Auf der nächsten Mission verhielt sich Rodney als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Als er auch noch ungeschickt mit der blonden Wissenschaftsministerin zu flirten anfing, war John froh, dass er wenigstens diesen Kuss hatte, ehe alles wieder in die alten Bahnen zurückkehrte. Sicher, jetzt hatte er einen Vorgeschmack, wie es war, Rodney zu küssen und es tat weh zu wissen, dass er nie mehr haben würde, aber das war okay. Besser, es überhaupt einmal gespürt zu haben als nie. John konnte die Leute nicht verstehen, die sich etwas versagten, nur weil sie nicht verletzt werden wollten wenn es dann nicht mehr da war. In seinen Augen beraubten sie sich vieler guter Erinnerungen. 

Ein Zwischenfall mit einem Wassereinbruch in einem der unterseeischen Labors, ein Sturm auf dem Festland, bei dem sie den Athosianer zur Hilfe kommen mussten und eine weitere Mission ließen eine gute Woche vergehen, ehe sie beide mal wieder an einem Abend gemeinsam Zeit hatten. 

Dieses Mal kam Rodney bei ihm vorbei, hatte aber nur Lust auf zwei Folgen der Big-Bang-Theorie, die er schlecht gelaunt und recht zerstreut nach Strich und Faden zerriss. 

Und dann zog Rodney wieder die Casanova-Abhandlung hervor, die bis dahin unter seiner Jacke verborgen gelegen hatte. John merkte wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte. Ja und Nein – er wollte mehr davon, mehr von Rodney. Aber er war sich auch bewusst, dass mit jedem Mal die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden wuchs. 

„Da Wissenschaftsministerin Eylanisa mich nie zurückgerufen hat, habe ich wohl noch etwas Übungsbedarf“, verkündete er und schlug die Mappe beim Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. 

„Sie ist mit dem Minister für Kultur und Kunst verbunden, wusstest du das nicht?“ Vielleicht war es besser, wenn Rodney nicht davon ausging, dass er noch Übung brauchte. 

„Nein, wusste ich nicht.“ Für einen Moment schien Rodney nachdenklich, dann erhellte sich seine Miene. Er schüttelte er den Kopf, warf John einen verschmitzten Blick zu und meinte mit einem Händereiben: „Wie dem auch sei, mehr Erfahrung kann nie schaden.“ Er fragte: „Möchtest du das Kapitel über die Brust oder das Gesäß machen?“

John war für eine Sekunde sprachlos, dann brach in Gelächter aus. „Das steht nicht wirklich so da drin, oder?“

„Doch.“ Rodneys Blick verfinsterte sich. „Das ist sehr wissenschaftlich.“ 

„Okay, okay.“ John hob beschwichtigend eine Hand, damit Rodney sich gar nicht erst in etwas hineinsteigerte, was er leider nur allzu gut beherrschte. Brust oder Gesäß – das klang wie beim Metzger, noch unromantischer ging es wirklich nicht und sollte somit kein Problem für ihn sein.

„Brust“, verkündete er, denn Rodneys Hand auf seinem Hintern würde er lieber einmal spüren, wenn die Stimmung etwas … ähm … weniger wissenschaftlich war. „Aber wir müssen auch gar nichts machen, wenn dir nicht danach ist.“ 

„Doch das machen wir jetzt“, entgegnete Rodney energisch. 

John hatte keine Ahnung was im Kopf seines Freundes vorging, aber aus langjähriger Erfahrung wusste er, dass es nichts brachte, Rodney jetzt danach zu fragen. Er würde es einfach leugnen und behaupten, er wäre wie immer. Aber das war er nicht, erst recht nicht, als er sich jetzt mit einem entschiedenen Griff das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und John befahl: „Zieh dein Hemd aus.“ 

John atmete tief durch. Er hatte Rodneys nackte Brust schon mehr als einmal gesehen. Das war in der Krankenstation Routine und auch wenn sie sich eine Unterkunft teilten, oder schwammen, war das ein ganz normaler Anblick. Er hatte sich abgewöhnt, darauf zu reagieren. Und dennoch war es in diesem Moment anders. Sie saßen beide auf seinem Bett und mit Sicherheit steckten da irgendwelche Berührungen in dieser Lektion. Zu dumm, dass er nicht wusste, wie explizit dieses Handbuch war! Wenn er nachher wieder in seinem Quartier war, würde er sich als erstes diese Casanova-Anleitung herunterladen, damit er schon mal vorlesen konnte und auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet war. Aber Rodney wartete jetzt auf ihn und einem leisen Seufzen zog John das Hemd aus. 

Er musste das nicht tun, das war ihm klar. Er könnte mit einem Wort ganz einfach aus der Sache raus sein. Aber … aber das wollte er ja gar nicht. Rodney warf ihm wieder ein Krümelchen von dem hin, was in einem anderen Universum vielleicht möglich war – und er war viel zu begierig es aufzusammeln. Wenn hier jemand übervorteilt wurde, dann er und nicht Rodney. Obwohl, auch das war nicht richtig, es war seine freie Entscheidung und er wollte Rodneys Finger auf seiner Brust spüren, egal welches Rodneys Beweggründe dafür waren.

„Was jetzt?“, fragte John, nachdem Rodney ihn einen langen Augenblick nur angestarrt hatte. 

„Jetzt? Ach ja, jetzt. Ähm … ich werde mal lesen, was hier steht.“ Rodney zog das Script heran und begann zu lesen. 

Für einen Augenblick sah er so verloren, so unentschieden aus, wie John sich fühlte; und mit einem jähen Aufflackern von Hoffnung fragte sich John, ob Rodney sich wohl auch in diesem seltsamen Geflecht aus vorgeblicher Wissenschaft und intimen Berührungen verfangen hatte? Ob Rodney wohl merkte, wie gut sich das anfühlte? Dass es ‚echt’ sein könnte, wenn er nur wollte? 

Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er seine Gedanken auf Rodney projizierte, denn der verkündete nun mit entschiedener Stimme: „Hier steht, dass es darum geht, herauszufinden welche sensitiven Bereiche es gibt und genau diese zu stimulieren, um zu einem optimalen Ergebnis zu kommen. Ach, und man soll nicht vergessen, vor jeder neuen Lektion das Erlernte zu wiederholen. Also komm her, versuchen wir erst noch mal den Kuss.“ 

John ballte kurz die Hände zu Fäusten. Womit hatte er das verdient? Und in derselben Sekunde, als er die Frage dachte, sprang die Antwort auch schon in sein Gehirn. Er hatte das verdient, weil er so verflucht unfähig war, zu solchen Angelegenheiten seinen Mund aufzumachen. Er konnte zu Generälen schnippisch sein, in Gegenwart von Wraith ein großes Mundwerk riskieren – aber wehe, es betraf sein Gefühlsleben. Hätte er Rodney von Anfang an reinen Wein eingeschenkt, ihm klipp und klar und wie ein Erwachsener dargelegt, warum das keine gute Idee war, dann würde er jetzt nicht in dieser Lage stecken. Die sich gerade noch verschlimmerte, denn Rodney schubste ihn mit einem sanften Stoß gegen seine Brust gegen das Kissen in seinem Rücken. Völlig überrascht, ließ er es geschehen.

Schon im nächsten Augenblick beugte sich Rodney über ihn, lag halb auf ihm und küsste ihn. Ließ John gar keine Zeit zu überlegen, ob er den Mund für ihn öffnen wollte oder nicht, denn Rodneys Zunge drang einfach vor. Und wieder explodierte das Gemisch aus Perfektion und Bedauern in Johns Brust, brachte ihn dazu, sich Rodney entgegenzurecken und seinerseits Rodneys Mund in Beschlag zu nehmen. Ihn zu küssen und zu küssen und zu küssen … als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. 

Dieser Gedanke brachte John auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Wenn er so gierig weitermachte, gäbe es wohl auch keine Wiederholung dieser ‚Übungsstunden’, weil er Rodney dann so verschreckt hatte, dass der selbst Cadman als kleineres Übel ansah. Bewusst nahm John sich zurück und gab Rodney wieder etwas mehr Raum zum Atmen. 

Rodney hob den Kopf und blickte John in die Augen. „John, ich … ich …“ 

_„Dr. McKay bitte kommen. Dr. McKay, hören Sie mich?“_ Was immer Rodney hatte sagen wollen, ging in der aufgeregten Stimme von Dr. Henry Esposito unter. 

„Hier McKay. Was gibt’s?“ Nur für John hörbar formten Rodneys Lippen ‚So ein Idiot’, begleitet von einem Augenrollen. 

_„Ich fürchte, nein, nein, es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich ganz zufällig die Langstreckensensoren abgeschaltet habe. Ich meine, der Bildschirm ist jetzt schwarz und wenn das nicht heißt, dass schon ein riesiges Raumschiff über uns schwebt“,_ er lachte aufgekratzt, _„dann habe ich sie wohl zufällig abgeschaltet.“_

„Die kann man nicht ‚zufällig’ abschalten! Das ist eine ganze Sequenz von Befehlen, die man eingeben muss. Was haben Sie da überhaupt dran rumzufummeln?“

_„Ich weiß nicht wie das passiert ist!“_ Sein Unterton war inzwischen schon ziemlich hysterisch.

„Ich bin unterwegs.“ Rodney schaltete das Headset aus und meinte böse: „So ein Schwachkopf. Wahrscheinlich ist es nur ein Handgriff.“ Er zögerte an der Tür: „Bist du noch wach, wenn ich wiederkomme?“ 

Das Vernünftigste wäre jetzt nein zu sagen, aber natürlich sagte John: „Wenn es nicht länger als eine Stunde dauert, ja.“ 

„Gut.“ Rodney zog sein T-Shirt über, nahm sein Script und seine Jacke und verschwand. 

John schloss die Augen und atmete tief aus. Nach einer Weile setzte er sich auf. Zu dumm, dass Rodney den ‚Casanova’ mitgenommen hatte. Warum eigentlich? Was stand da noch drin? Welche Art von Lektion kam da noch? Wie intim wurde es noch? Misstrauisch sprang John auf, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und rief in seinem Computer die riesige Online-Bibliothek auf, die irgendjemand vor dem Rückflug in die Pegasus-Galaxie bei einem Branchenriesen gehackt und auf die Atlantisserver gespielt hatte. 

Der Titel war so eindeutig, dass es nur einen Treffer für das Buch gab. John öffnete die Datei. Es war dasselbe Einleitungskapitel, das Rodney ihm gezeigt hatte, aber John suchte vergeblich das Kapitel über das Küssen. Auch gab es keine Kapitel, die ‚Brust’ oder ‚Gesäß’ hießen. John machte sich schließlich die Mühe, jedes Kapitel kurz anzulesen und jeweils ein paar Seiten quer zu lesen, aber nichts von dem was Rodney ihm vorgetragen hatte fand er darin wieder. Sehr seltsam. 

Es war einer dieser typischen Ratgeber von denen er auf Nancys Drängen hin etliche gelesen hatte, als ihre Ehe in der Krise steckte und sie noch hofften, sie retten zu können. Es waren fast dreihundert Seiten leere Luft. Fast alles, was der Autor sagen wollte, steckte schon in den Kapitelüberschriften. ‚Hören Sie richtig zu’, ‚Machen Sie die richtigen Geschenke’. Lauter tolle Ratschläge, die man sich mit etwas gesundem Menschenverstand aber auch selbst denken konnte. 

In dem ganzen Buch gab es keinerlei Anleitungen, die auch nur im Entferntesten mit sexuellen Handlungen zu tun hatten. Das Buch war dermaßen prüde geschrieben, da hätte Casanova wohl die Augen verdreht. Warum standen diese anderen Kapitel aber in Rodneys Kopie? Das Naheliegendste war, er hatte sie selbst reingeschrieben, denn hatte er nicht schon am ersten Abend gesagt, dass sei der Vorteil von ‚richtigem’ Papier? Aber warum? 

John runzelte die Brauen. Er wollte jetzt nicht zu voreilig sein, aber falls Rodney ihn hatte küssen wollen, wirklich wollen … warum hatte er ihn dann nicht gefragt? Okay, Frage zurück, wahrscheinlich konnte Rodney das genauso wenig wie er selbst. Dann, tja, dann war diese Vorgehensweise wirklich clever. Wenn John kein Interesse gehabt hätte, gleich nein gesagt hätte, wäre nichts passiert. Sie hätten ihre Freundschaft weiter gepflegt wie bisher, ohne dass da eine unangenehme Zurückweisung zwischen ihnen gestanden hätte. 

Ja, Rodney hatte sehr vorsichtig das Wasser getestet – wenn es so gewesen war. Aber hieß es nicht immer, wenn man alle unwahrscheinlichen Erklärungsversuche durch war, blieb immer die einfachste Erklärung zurück? Oder so ähnlich jedenfalls? Blieb nur noch die Frage nach dem ‚Warum’. Warum wollte Rodney ihn küssen? Midlifecrisis? Mal was Neues ausprobieren? Oder irgendetwas weniger Nettes wie eine verlorene Wette? Vielleicht mit Ronon? Das war bei Rodney alles im Bereich des Möglichen. 

Nachdenklich schloss John wieder das Dokument und fuhr den Computer herunter. Er ging zum Bett zurück, ließ sich drauf fallen, verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kopf und starrte gegen die Decke. Sollte er sich jetzt von Rodney hereingelegt fühlen? Nun, wenn er in einem seichten Hollywood-Streifen mitspielen würde wahrscheinlich schon. Da wäre so ein bisschen emotionale Aufregung die einzige Aufregung, die es in seinem Leben gab. Aber sein eigenes Leben bot genügend lebensbedrohliche Situationen, da brauchte er keine künstlich hochgeputschte Aufregung. Diese ganzen Dramen verbrauchten so viel Energie, die er lieber in etwas Anderes – vorzugsweise Sportliches – steckte. Und er selbst war ja auch nicht ehrlich mit Rodney gewesen, warum er bei der Sache mitmachte. Von daher… 

Sollte er Rodney also mit seiner Erkenntnis konfrontieren? Wenn er Pech hatte, war’s das und Rodney gestand irgendeine dusselige Wette ein und beide sähen sich gezwungen, die Sache damit auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Nein, das war mit Sicherheit die schlechteste Lösung. Johns Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Viel besser wäre es, wenn er herausfinden würde, wie weit Rodney mit diesen vorgeblichen Lektionen noch gehen wollte. Angenommen, es war nur als Blödsinn gedacht, dann würde er bestimmt mal irgendwann ins Schwitzen geraten, wenn John so gar keine Grenzen kannte. Ja, das könnte sehr interessant werden, wenn Rodney anfing zu stammeln, weil er plötzlich mehr geboten bekam, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte. 

John begann, sich für seine Idee zu erwärmen. Er würde Rodney einfach das Heft aus der Hand nehmen und mal sehen, wie weit sein Freund noch mitspielte. Er zog die Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens auf – ja, er war gerüstet für alles, was eventuell noch anstand.  
Als er die Schublade schloss, hoffte er nur, dass Rodney die Unterbrechung nicht genutzt hatte, um zu der Ansicht zu kommen, lieber nicht fortzufahren. Nun, gleich würde er es wissen, denn da ging schon der Türsummer. 

„Es ist unfassbar, was für Schwachköpfe auf Atlantis herumlaufen! Sollte man nicht meinen, für so eine Mission würden nur die Fähigsten ausgesucht?“ Rodney stürmte schwungvoll zur Tür herein und schaute John anklagend an. 

„Dr. Esposito ist der führende Experte auf dem Gebiet der Mikroorganismen, wenn ich mich recht an seine Akte erinnere.“ 

„Kein Wunder, er hat ja auch nur das Hirn eines Mikroorganismus“, ätzte Rodney. „Und das ist noch freundlich formuliert! Es waren wirklich nur ein paar Handgriffe und jetzt laufen die Sensoren wieder.“

„Gut.“ John klopfte neben sich auf das Bett. „Komm her, vergiss den unfähigen Menschen. Wenn es nicht besser wird, spendiere ich ihm ein Rückfahrticket auf der Daedalus.“ 

„Man sollte ihn zu Fuß nach Hause schicken“, grummelte Rodney, trat aber zum Bett und ließ sich neben John fallen. 

„Ich werde den Antrag stellen, das in den Strafmaßnahmen-Katalog aufzunehmen“, grinste John. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, legte Rodney eine Hand auf die Brust und fragte: „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, ehe dieser Dummkopf anrief?“ 

„Ich … ich weiß nicht. Willst du wirklich …?“ Rodney schaute ihn zweifelnd an, wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, ließ es dann aber. 

„Klar doch.“ John beugte sich näher zu Rodney und der schloss die Augen als Johns Zunge sanft über seine Lippen fuhr. Dieses Mal ging der Kuss von John aus und mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete Rodney seine Lippen. Es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden, dann merkte John, wie langsam die verkrampfte Spannung aus Rodneys Körper wich. Noch ein paar Sekunden später gab er auch seine rein passive Haltung auf und seine Finger legten sich erst auf Johns Schulter, um von dort langsam auf Johns Brust zu wandern. Als Rodneys Finger dabei über Johns Brustwarzen strichen, merkte John wie sie sich sofort verhärteten. Das merkte Rodney offensichtlich auch, denn er glitt noch ein paar Mal mit seiner Fingerkuppe darüber. 

Rodney unterbrach plötzlich den Kuss, richtete sich auf und sagte: „Warte“, ehe John sich beschweren konnte. Er zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und legte sich wieder neben John. „Besser so“, meinte er. „Für die Lektion, meine ich“, fügte er eilig hinzu. 

„Natürlich.“ John nickte so ernst es ihm möglich war. „Sensitive Bereiche suchen.“ 

„Genau.“ 

John ließ seine Hand großflächig über Rodneys Brust gleiten, strich auch einmal am Bund von Rodneys Hose entlang, bevor er seine Fingerspitzen über Rodneys Brustwarzen streichen ließ. Er wusste bereits, dass sie einer von Rodneys ‚sensitiven Bereichen’ sein mussten, denn gerade die eng anliegenden, blauen Shirts aus den Anfangsjahren, hatten in der Hinsicht nicht viel verborgen. 

Er hatte Recht, sobald er sanft mit seinem Fingernagel über sie kratzte, machte Rodney ein leise gurgelndes Geräusch im Rachen, dass er sofort mit einem Hüsteln kaschierte. John ließ sich Zeit, glitt vor und zurück, ehe er begann, dieses bei Rodney so empfindliche Stückchen Haut zwischen seinen Fingern zu zwirbeln und etwas mehr Druck auszuüben. 

„Oh, mein Gott“, wisperte Rodney schließlich atemlos und John hatte die Genugtuung zu sehen, dass er eine unwillkürliche Bewegung der Hüfte nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. 

Also, selbst wenn das hier nur Neugierde oder ein Wetteinsatz waren, dann hatten sie aber trotzdem etwas gefunden, was Rodney viel Spaß zu bereiten schien. John neckte Rodney noch ein Weilchen, genoss all die gerade noch so eben verschluckten Seufzer und fragte nach einer Weile: „Was steht sonst noch so in dem Kapitel?“

„Kapitel?“ Rodney schaute ein wenig überrascht, fing sich aber wieder und sagte: „Ach ja, das Kapitel.“ Er zögerte einen winzigen Moment, dann beugte er sich vor und meinte: „Dies hier.“

Im nächsten Moment spürte John Rodneys Mund auf seiner Brust. Mit einigen Küssen wanderten seine Lippen hoch und John konnte es kaum erwarten bis sie sich um seine Brustwarze schlossen. Der erste Hauch von Zähnen ließ ihn seine Kiefer fest zusammenpressen, denn es fühlte sich so gut an, dass er am liebsten laut ‚ja’ gerufen hätte. 

Aber auch so musste sich wohl etwas davon in seinem Gesicht, oder dem schlecht unterdrückten Zittern seines Körpers gezeigt haben, denn überraschend sanft fragte Rodney: „Du magst es?“ 

„Klar doch“, sagte John und bemühte sich um eine möglichst abgebrühte Stimme. Nur nicht anmerken lassen, dass er näher an einem Pudding dran war als … als … der zweite Teil des Vergleichs verschwand im Nichts, denn Rodneys Hand hatte seine zweite Brustwarze gefunden und drückte und presste im selben Moment als er sanft an ihm knabberte. Diese doppelte Stimulation war fast zu viel für John. Er schlang Rodney seine Hände um den Nacken und für einen Moment erlaubte er es sich, nur zu fühlen. Das war genau das, wovon er immer geträumt hatte. Auch in seinen Selbstbefriedigungsphantasien hatten Rodney ihn mit Küssen und sanften Bissen höher und höher bringen können. Bis zum Ende. Doch heute wollte er noch nicht kommen. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, konnte er heute vielleicht noch mehr bekommen. 

Mit viel Mühe und eisernen Selbstdisziplin wand sich John unter Rodney heraus und schubste seinen Freund auf den Rücken. Oh ja, Rodney war sehr angeregt von ihren Spielchen! Seine dunklen Augen und die deutlich sichtbare Erektion in der Hose ließen keinen Zweifel daran. Johns Hand fuhr Rodneys Rippenbögen nach, legte sich einen Moment über Rodneys Herz, das deutlich schneller als normal schlug, um dann etwas tiefer zu gleiten.

Und noch etwas tiefer.

Rodneys Zunge befeuchtete seine Lippen und sein Atmen beschleunigte sich. Als Johns Zeigefinger sich drei, vier Zentimeter unter seinen Hosenbund schob, ganz langsam daran entlang glitt, entrang sich seinen Lippen ein gehauchtes „Ah“, das in ein leises Wimmern überging, als Johns Finger dabei sehr gekonnt seinen Schwanz ausließ. Ja, er könnte sich daran gewöhnen, Rodney so begierig, so konzentriert auf die kleinsten Berührungen von ihm zu sehen. John wurde sich langsam immer sicherer, dass Rodney einer Wiederholung zustimmen würde, egal unter welchen Vorzeichen er diesen Abend begonnen hatte. 

Dann sollten sie es vielleicht jetzt zu Ende bringen und reinen Tisch machen. Denn entgegen seiner gerade noch gefassten Absicht, Rodney ein wenig ins Schwitzen zu bringen, wollte John nicht noch weiter gehen, ohne ein paar Dinge geklärt zu haben. Da wäre dann ganz schlecht wieder rauszukommen, wenn er irgendetwas missverstanden hatte. Was er aber nicht glaubte. Trotzdem, er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei. Er könnte sich nicht ganz auf Rodney konzentrieren, so lange das noch zwischen ihnen stand. 

John hatte genau darauf geachtet, dass Rodney seine Jacke – in der immer noch das Casanova-Script steckte, wie die eine Ecke, die die zu sehen war, verriet – direkt neben dem Bett hatte fallen lassen. Das kam ihm sehr gelegen.  
„Magst du mehr?“, fragte er mit einschmeichelnder Stimme.

„Ja, ja. Oh, ja.“ Rodney presste ihm in einer unwillkürlichen Bewegung die Hüfte entgegen.

So langsam, dass Rodney schneller sein konnte, beugte sich John zu der Jacke auf dem Fußboden vor und sagte: „Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, was sonst noch so da drin steht.“ 

Wie vorausgesehen, drehte sich Rodney, nachdem Johns Vorhaben offensichtlich verzögert in seinem etwas umnebelten Gehirn angekommen war, blitzschnell auf den Bauch, angelte nach der Jacke und dem Buch und stieß hektisch hervor: „Ich … ich lese es dir vor.“ Er hielt das Script fest umklammert und lag immer noch auf dem Bauch, so dass John keine Chance hatte, es ihm aus der Hand zu nehmen. 

John setzte alles auf eine Karte, zog Rodneys Hose herunter, so dass er den wunderbar knackigen, nackten Hintern seines Freundes direkt vor Augen hatte und meinte: „Lies das Kapitel über das Gesäß vor.“ Dann beugte er sich etwas vor, umfasste Rodneys Hintern mit beiden Händen und knetete die festen Muskeln. 

„Lies!“ Entweder war dies der Anfang von Etwas … oder das Ende von Allem. 

„John?“ 

„Lies.“

Rodney zögerte, atmete hörbar aus, drehte sich auf den Rücken und schaute John mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung, Verzweiflung und Scham in den Augen an. „Du … du hast es herausgefunden, nicht wahr?“ 

„Yep.“ John streichelte weiterhin mit seiner Hand über Rodneys Arm. Denn er wollte sicher nicht riskieren, dass sein Freund sich in irgendeine Panikattacke hereinsteigerte.

Rodney seufzte. „Bist du sauer?“ 

Einer Horde von Wraith unbewaffnet gegenüberstehen war einfacher als die nächste Antwort, die ihn schutzlos zurück ließ. „Nicht wenn du es ernst meinst“, sagte John mit angehaltenem Atem. 

„Natürlich meine ich es ernst! Was glaubst du denn von mir?“ Empört schaute Rodney ihn an. 

John zuckte die Schultern. 

„Du bist ein Idiot.“ Mit Schwung flog die ‚Kunst der Verführung’ durch den ganzen Raum und Rodney brachte John mit einer geschickten Rollbewegung unter sich. „Du bist so ein Idiot.“ In jedem Wort schwang Rodneys Erleichterung mit und wenn das noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, um John zu überzeugen, so waren es Rodneys Hände, die etwas ziellos über seinen Körper streichelten, Rodneys Augen, die ihn mit so viel Wärme und ja, auch Verlangen anblickten, dass John für eine Sekunde die Augen schließen musste. 

„Dann sind wir ja schon zu zweit“, brachte er endlich rau hervor. 

Rodney schien für einen Moment mit sich zu debattieren, dann leuchteten seine Augen auf und er meinte mit einem Lachen in der Stimme: „Okay. Sind wir. Einmal lasse ich es dir durchgehen.“ 

Und dann war Rodney ganz Rodney, als er seine auf Halbmast hängende Hose ganz herunterstrampelte und die Unterhose auch noch gleich rücksichtslos hinterherschickte, so dass er nackt neben John lag. „Machen wir jetzt endlich weiter, oder was?“ 

„Alle restlichen Kapitel“, versprach John und Rodney rollte mit den Augen, ehe er sich daran machte, auch John von seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien.

\--------ENDE------

©Antares, April 2014 


End file.
